


Love Letters

by StrawberryBabe



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cute, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8619568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryBabe/pseuds/StrawberryBabe
Summary: Victor and Yuuri spend an evening together passing notes, expressing their love for each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had to push myself to finish writing this lol I've been too lazy recently. I hope you guys enjoy this! I'm still working on my writing skills but I tried my best!

Sheets of paper were scattered across Yuuri’s bed. Each piece had a pick up line or a compliment written down. The entire evening, Victor and Yuuri were passing notes to each other. It was pretty awkward since the only sounds heard was snickering, giggles, and the sounds of pen against paper. But the two men didn't really mind; as long as they were together, that's all that mattered. 

Victor smiled and passed a note to Yuuri, waiting for his reaction. The black haired male grabbed the paper and read it, blushing deeply at what was written. The note said, “My heart beats for you~” with a small heart drawn underneath. 

Yuuri ripped off the bottom half of the paper and picked up his pink marker. He wrote: “And mine beats for you...I love you.” He gave the paper to Victor. 

A few seconds later, Yuuri got another note. He read it, but soon gasped and blushed deeply. He didn't expect Victor to write this: “I love you more. You're so beautiful, inside and out.” Yuuri smiled widely as he read it again. It was so sweet, and it made him feel really happy. 

He didn't have a chance to write anything else as soon as Victor gave him another paper. It read: “You're all mine. Nobody else is allowed to touch you.” 

On the bottom half, Yuuri wrote: “All yours...forever and always.” He passed it back to Victor. 

He looked down at his lap, waiting patiently for another paper. Instead of that, Yuuri felt weight land onto him, knocking him down onto his back.

“Yuuri!! I love you so much!! My baby!!” Victor said happily as he kissed Yuuri’s cheek repeatedly. The other male grinned and wrapped his arms around Victor.

“I love you too!” Yuuri laughed softly. “Victor! Get up~!” He blushed. Victor didn't listen. He leaned down and kissed his boyfriend's lips. Yuuri was shocked at first, but then relaxed into the kiss. 

They both closed their eyes and Victor reached up to caress Yuuri’s cheek gently. Victor rubbed his tongue against the other male's lower lip before pulling away, opening his eyes slowly. He looked down at Yuuri and continued stroking his cheek.

“You're so beautiful…” He cooed softly. “Even if you have a squishy tummy. I love each and everything about you.” Victor said. Yuuri slowly opened his eyes and looked away shyly. 

“You cutie…” He said quietly. Victor chuckled. He got off of the bed and grabbed his phone from the floor. He unlocked it and went through his music. Yuuri sat up slowly and fixed his shirt.

“What are you doing, Victor?” He asked, looking up at the other male. He was about to ask another question but soon heard music playing. It was slow and soft. It seemed like a love song. 

Victor turned up the volume and then placed his phone down. He held his hands out to Yuuri. “Dance with me.” He said in a soft tone, smiling warmly. 

Yuuri hesitated for a moment. “W-what…?” He blushed once again.

“Dance with me, Yuuri~” Victor repeated, happiness rushing through his body. He reached for the other male's hands. Yuuri smiled and slowly grabbed the two hands in front of him, getting off of the bed.

Victor pulled Yuuri close, their bodies pressed together. He wrapped his arms around the shorter male and began to sway side to side. Yuuri giggled softly as he felt Victor’s arms around him. He wrapped his own arms around him and rested his head against his chest. He swayed along with his lover. 

Victor smiled and rubbed Yuuri’s back soothingly. He couldn't believe it. Yuuri, the man who looked stunning on the ice, who had a beautiful smile and such a sweet personality, was finally his. Victor couldn't be happier. He had the man he loved by his side. 

"Victor…” Yuuri said quietly. 

“Shh. Don't say anything.” Victor said quietly. Yuuri nodded and then remained silent. 

Victor continued to sway side to side and rub Yuuri’s back. A few seconds later, he softly sang along, making sure Yuuri heard him clearly. The song was in english, and luckily the two men knew the language well enough.

A wide grin formed across Yuuri’s face as he listened to Victor sing to him. He hugged him tighter and hid his face in Victor’s chest. 

A few moments later, the song ended. Victor didn't stop swaying as he kissed the top of Yuuri’s head.  
“Did I ever tell you that I love you?” He asked quietly. 

"You said it almost thirty times today.” Yuuri giggled softly. 

“Oh really?” Victor raised an eyebrow. “Well...I have something to say to you.” He said. Yuuri looked up at him, waiting to hear what he was going to say.

“I love you so much, baby boy.” Victor grinned. Yuuri chuckled and shook his head. “I love you too, you dork.” He smiled. 

 

“Yes, but I'm your dork.” Victor said before kissing Yuuri’s lips once again.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like everything Victor and Yuuri said was too repetitive...like I said, I'm still working on my writing skills. Look forward for more stories!


End file.
